1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of water wells and more particularly to the stimulation of water flow into a well from water supplies in the strata about the well by the development of passages in sub strata from said water supplies to said well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art techniques for stimulating the flow of water in a dry well or one providing insufficient water often involved drilling the well deeper, drilling shafts transverse to the main well shaft or dynamiting the well in the hope of creating fissures in the strata to provide passages to water supplies. Dynamiting more often than not will destroy the well. Other prior art techniques employed treating agents pumped into the well such as inorganic acids, for example hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid and hydrofluoric acid, some organic acids forming water soluble salts, for example oxalic acid and acetic acid. Solvents, especially organic solvents, for instance alcohols, hydrocarbons and chlorinated hydrocarbons are also useful as are oxidizing agents such as potassium permangenate, hydrogen peroxide, oxygen and substances yielding oxygen. These techniques are extremely useful in the rehabilitation of oil or gas wells but are not directly useful where potable water is required, since these materials act as water polutants which must be removed or treated before the water from the well can be used.